


Good waves

by Shiro_nana



Series: Yama-week [1]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: #Yama-week, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cruise Ships, M/M, Ogasawara islands, Pre-Slash, Prompt: Going fishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/pseuds/Shiro_nana
Summary: Sakurai Sho was offered a two-week vacation on the Ogasawara Islands by his friend and working partner Jun. He meets an unexpected person on the boat...#Yama-week





	Good waves

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first part of my Yama week fics, for the prompt "Going fishing"
> 
> The whole settings are actually inspired by real events, as I went to Ogasawara for a research trip with my university in March of this year. Ogasawara/Bonin islands are a really incredible place, and they're part of the UNESCO world heritage.

“And I’m telling you to stop worrying so much and leave it to me. Don’t you trust me, Sho-kun?”

Matsumoto Jun looked amused and irritated at the same time.

“I do! I’m just worried about you! Two weeks isn’t a short time! We should’ve made it one week… the boat comes once a week, right? Maybe we…”

“No, we won’t. I already booked your tickets and accommodation, and you’re going to enjoy your first vacation in forever, and let me take care of the shop, ok? You really need to take a break.”

Sho sighed. Jun was right. They were childhood friends, and Sho, who was a year older, had tutored Jun then they had been in middle school. They had bonded over their love for cooking, especially sweets. Jun had gone to a top cooking school in Belgium after high-school, and Sho had gone to university to study economics, but ended up taking an apprenticeship in traditional Japanese sweets making at the same time. Both friends had never lost contact, and when Jun had come back to Japan, they had opened a shop that combined Japanese and western desserts: **_Wagachoco_**. They had celebrated the 10 very successful years of the shop not a long time ago, and on this occasion, Jun had offered his friend and partner a two-week trip to Ogsawara islands – “For taking care of me all there years, it’s the minimum I could do!”. Sho had indeed been there for Jun all the time, taking care of him like he did with his own siblings.

“Are you sure you’re gonna be ok?”

It was almost time for boarding.

“I will, I promise. It’s not like I’ll be on my own either. Fuma-kun will be there, and he’s almost done with his exams. And you know how he adores you, and he’s ready to do anything to impress you.”

Sho smiled. Fuma was a university student who worked part-time in **_Wagachoco_** , and he really took Sho as a role model.

“Alright. Keep me updated, ok?”

“Sure. Message me when you get there!”

Sho hugged his friend before lining up for boarding.

The Ogasawara-Maru was a very big ship that went back and forth between Takeshiba port and Chichijima, the main island, once a week – there was no airport. It took around 24 hours, and Sho was grateful to have no motion sickness. Sho’s ticket was in economy class – he had argued with Jun, who had wanted to go all out and book a private suite – which was in the lower decks. Economy floors had many open rooms with 10 futon spaces each, and Sho found himself going to the one that was the closest to the shower room.

_So… number 9_. Sho removed his shoes to go to his own space and put his luggage in the compartment. He then went to the upper decks to go outside, spotting Jun who was still there and waving at him. He then received a line message from him, together with a picture of the boat.

**Jun: Enjoy your trip~ Don’t forget to bring us souvenirs!**

**Sho: Of course. Thanks again, Jun-kun. Take care!**

Jun sent him a cute sticker with thumbs up. The boat started to move, and Sho enjoyed the wind on his face, closing his eyes and smiling. A little later, he went down to his room to take his headphone and enjoy some music. It was empty, except for the neighboring space, where a man was organizing what looked like fishing equipment. He was wearing shorts and a large t-shirt with different types of fish printed on it, and Sho found it really cute. The man seemed to notice his presence, and he turned to look at him. He was tan and had a baby face, and he looked him of familiar to Sho. It didn’t take him long to realize who the man was.

“Oh…Ohno Satoshi-san?”

Ohno seemed genuinely surprised to have been recognized. The man was an ex-world champion in dancing, and he was currently a judge in the Japanese version of **_Dancing with the stars_**. He was also a famous choreographer, and Sho was a big fan.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here. I’m Sakurai Sho. I’m your neighbor, and also a huge fan of yours.”

Ohno smiled, extending his hand to shake Sho’s.

“I’ve never met a fan here! Do you watch _**Dancing with the stars**_?”

“I do! But I also follow your other work.”

“Th… thank you.”

“I’m sorry for interrupting you with your… um…”

“It’s ok. I was preparing my fishing equipment because I’m very excited for this trip, even though I know I still have a lot of time! Is it your first time going to Ogasawara?”

“Yeah. My friend and working partner offered me a two-week trip because I apparently need a break from work!”

“Oh! I’ll also be there for two weeks. I’m going to Ogasawara for my annual long fishing trip, and it’s my tenth year going there. It’s really beautiful. What do you do for work?”

“I own a sweets shop with my childhood friend.” Ohno’s face lit up at the word _sweets_. “We combine Japanese and western sweets.”

“I love sweets! Where’s your shop?”

“In Kichijoji.”

“No way! I live one station away, in Mitaka. Where is it exactly, and what’s the name of your shop?”

Sho gave him the name and directions, and Ohno noted them on his cell phone. They ended up talking about sweets and Ogasawara, continuing their conversation in the boat’s restaurant when they got hungry around lunchtime. They also stayed together after that, hanging out on the upper decks and looking at the sea while discussing different things until the sun was down. Sho knew that Ohno was a genius dancer and choreographer, but he discovered that the man had a huge passion for fishing, and that he could talk about types of fishes and fishing equipment for hours. Sho found that side of the man very cute, and he wanted to get to know him more.

“I’m so sorry for boring you with my fish talk.”

They were preparing their futons for the night. Sho smiled and shook his head.

“Not al all. It was actually very interesting. Now I kind of want to try fishing in Ogasawara.”

Ohno’s bright enthusiastic smile made Sho’s heart skip a beat.

“How about coming with me? You can choose any day! Where will you be staying?”

“ _Joshima no Fune_. You?”

“Same! The owner’s actually a long time friend of mine. That’s great. We can plan this tomorrow.”

“Awesome. Goodnight, Ohno-kun!”

“Goognight, Sakurai-kun!”

Sho closed his eyes with a smile on his face, mentally thanking Jun for offering him this trip. The next two weeks seemed very promising…


End file.
